godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Beast Wolfman vs. Godzilla
Legendary Beast Wolfman vs. Godzilla (伝説の巨獣狼男対ゴジラ - Densetsu-no Kyoju Ookami Otoko tai Gojira) was a fan film that was directed and produced by professional filmmaker, Shizuo Nakajima and several former filmmakers of Toho Studios in 1983. It stars Godzilla doing battle against a giant Wolfman. Origin Thought to have been lost for many years, according to Godzilla fan and devoted researcher of the film, Mark Jaramillo,Mark Jaramillo's facebook page Shizuo Nakajima had learned many film techniques and finer points in filming such as photography and special effects. Also known for being both a major fan of Godzilla, as well as being favored in Toho's Art Department, Nakajima and a few friends of his had decided that due to their acquired talents on part from their work at Toho that a film of their own should be made to show off their talent.Article on Scifi Japan about the elusive film Having acquired materials to create suits and buildings identical to those seen in Toho's own Godzilla Films, Shizuo and his crew managed to shoot several earlier drafts of their concept of Godzilla vs. Wolfman, although in 8mm film. After tinkering with many of their draft ideas, Shizuo and his crew began work on Godzilla vs. Wolfman with the intention of recreating the films of his past, and their most infamous scenes, with a piece of his own. Screenings According to Mark Jaramillo, a majority of the film's limited screenings have only been available in its native country of Japan at public conventions. To date, the only conventions in which the film has seen an international "release" was at G-Fest XIX on Sunday 15th, 2012, a party for the release of the Johnny Sokko DVD in Los Angeles by Anime Jungle on March 26th, 2013, "Godzilla Night 2" in San Leandro, California on June 22nd, 2013, and G-Fest XX in Chicago, Illinois, all of which have been provided by the film's researcher, Mark Jaramillo himself. The film's director, Shizuo Nakajima himself was present at G-Fest XX to explain more details abou the film, as well as provide several trivia about it. Previous Drafts In addition to what is known about the film known today. According to the Shizuo Nakajima, many drafts of the film were made in the 1970s on 8mm film. One of them featured a different Godzilla suit that resembled the MosuGoji suit (from Godzilla vs. The Thing.) The Wolfman's design was also drastically different, resembling that of a mummy and a head that bears a slight resemblence to one of the Gargantuas. Another draft featured the same Wolfman character in battle against the monster, Baragon as well. However these drafts were only for fiddling with the idea and were promptly pushed aside when production had begun. Possible DVD release? It has been both stated at G-Fest XX that a DVD release of the film once it is finished is in the works, and both Shizuo Nakajima and Toho Co. LTD are in negatiations for a possible direct-to-DVD release for the film. In doing so however, Shizuo Nakajima and Mark Jaramillo have also stated that in order for the DVD release to be possible, footage of the film cannot be posted online in any form so as to avoid any copyright trouble. It is also currently unknown if the DVD will be given an international release if it is released.Blog by Horror 101 about the film's screening at G-Fest XX Trivia *For a long time, the film was rumored to have been lost, as well as lasting only 15 minutes in length. This rumor was ultimately proven to be false as Nakajima explained and demonstrated at G-Fest XX that not only was the film mostly independent, but that nearly 10 hours of footage had been shot altogether for editing. *During filming, the original Godzilla suit for the film (Based on the KingGoji design) had began to deteriorate towards the final shooting of the film. As a result, a suit based on the MosuGoji suit was created and used to finish filming. The suit can be seen during some fights against the Wolfman. Shizuo Nakajim a explained that the reason for this transition between the two designs was because he was also a fan of the MosuGoji design, and that he felt the transition was fluid enough to be made. *In addition to the old Godzilla films, Shizuo Nakajima explained that his idea for Godzilla fighting a Werewolf also came from watching the film "The Curse of the Werewolf". Gallery Some Images provided by Mark Jaramillo, with permission from him granted Wolfman - goji.png|The Godzilla Suit of the Fanfilm Wolfman - wolf.png|The Wolfman Suit of the Fanfilm Wolfman - goji vs wolf 2.png|An infamous Production shot of Godzilla fighting Wolfman Wolfman - goji vs wolf.png|Footage of Godzilla fighting Wolfman Wolfman - shizuo.jpg|Shizuo Nakajima, as seen in a cast shot of Terror of Mechagodzilla Godzilla vs Wolfman poster.png|Godzilla vs. Wolfman movie poster wolfman zornow poster.png|Godzilla vs. Wolfman art poster, done by Jeff Zornow References Category:Movies Category:Kaiju Films